


[podfic] twisting fate

by Ande



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Ande
Summary: “The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that’s not the one. When you meet your ‘soul mate’ you’ll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation”from Monica Drake's Clown Girl





	[podfic] twisting fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousefrnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousefrnk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [twisting fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369636) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Frank and Gerard join me in wishing you happy holidays, mousefrnk! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did making it for you.
> 
> As ever, my thanks to akamine_chan for blanket permission and for writing the words I love to say. If that weren't enough, aka is also responsible for this stunning cover and compiling the podbook, She is a treasure and I'm a lucky lucky podficcer!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for running the challenge and to everyone participating. You're keeping bandom alive as it is in my heart and ILU all.

Cover Art by anon.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:15:08 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/tf/tf_anon.mp3) | **Size:** 15.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/tf/tf_anon.m4b) | **Size:** 15.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
